


Passion for Fashion

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex still can't quite believe that her baby's sixteen, F/F, Family, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Or Alex watches CJ get ready for school and worries slightly, as all mothers do





	Passion for Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matters, enjoy! :=)

******

"Hey, Mom, have you seen my other boot?" CJ held up one of her boots as she stood in the living room otherwise fully dressed

"Try behind the couch," Alex pointed "I think you tossed them there last night"

"Kay, thanks"

As CJ rooted around behind the couch, quickly holding up her missing boot triumphantly, Alex found herself watching CJ, studying her current choice of attire. Like how she almost always dressed now, her outfit seemed to be a weird mix of Kara's fasciation for cardigans and/or hoddies but with a Goth overtone. Today's outfit consisted of an ankle-length skirt trimmed with lace and a black tank top, over which when a black hoddie.

A large silver ankh hung from the black choker around her neck, it jumped and jerked as she laced up her boots, which were glossy black leather, knee-high, Victorian-style, complete with the pointed toe and the laces. Alex smirked as she remembered how Astra--currently off on a DEO assignment--had nearly had a coronary when she'd seen them and had only, finally, allowed CJ to keep them when it was revealed that CJ had bought them herself with her own money, which she had saved up for nearly two months in order to buy them.

CJ had always been something of a non-conformist, Alex realized. When the other little girls in her class were playing with Barbies and whatnot, CJ had her head buried in a book, and not just any book either, usually something deep, like _To Kill A Mockingbird_. When other little girls were watching things like _My Little Pony_ , CJ watched _Nature_ and _Nova_ and _Call the Midwife_ on PBS. When Alex had to endure Kara's complaining about Alura going gaga over some new tween pop-star, CJ was listening to the Beatles or Celtic Woman or Florence + the Machine.

Alex smirked as CJ idly blew a lock of hair--today her dark hair was highlighted with streaks of blue--out of her eyes, readjusting her glasses as she did. Her eyes were framed by black eyeliner in the infamous cat's eye look, something which Alex could pin the blame on Astra for that one. When showing CJ how to apply makeup, Astra had apparently put a big glob of eyeliner on, to show CJ what _not_ to do with makeup, but CJ had instead liked the way it made her own eyes look, and after a bit of trial and error had mastered the cat's eye look.

The same had been when she had learned to apply lipstick and nail polish, preferring the black lipstick and nail polish set that Lucy had bought her by mistake over the other colors available.

Sipping her coffee, Alex smirked, watching as CJ silently ticked off a list on her hand, the silver Celtic knot rings on her fingers glinting. Gifts from Winn if memory served, although Alex wasn't sure where he got them from, but it had been Winn who had supported CJ's 'Gothification' as he called it.

While the others--her mothers especially--were worrying about what people would think of her if she dressed a certain way, Winn had been actively supporting her fashion choices, reminding her mothers that wearing black clothing and makeup were probably ten times as better then what she could be doing (images of Alura kicking doors shut and cursing loudly danced by Alex's minds eye)

And besides, it would be rather hypocritical for Alex to object to CJ's fashion choices, since she herself had been a Goth in high school, albeit briefly

"Mom? You OK?" CJ asked, Alex blinked "you're staring at me" CJ noted

"Oh," Alex felt herself bluish "I was just thinking..." she began

"Careful, that's dangerous in this family" CJ teased

Alex snorted

"No, it...," Alex sighed "when you were little, did you ever want to like play with Barbies?":

"You guys never let me play with Barbies" CJ pointed out

"No, I know," Alex nodded "but," she sighed "did you ever want to play them?"

"Why would I want to play with a doll that portrays an unrealistic sense of body image to young girls?" CJ countered, she frowned "you're kinda scaring me here, Mom, what's up?"

"Just...," Alex faltered "I guess, I just feel like that we were maybe forcing our own views and wants on you" she explained

"Mom, if I don't want to do something I'd tell you," CJ laughed "loudly" she added

Their phones both chirped

"And I'm late" CJ grumbled

"Come on," Alex grinned "I'll drive you to school"

"You're going to have to, there's no one else here"

"Smart ass"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
